Future Genesis
Future Genesis The Bane of the World History It is suggested that Future Genesis killed and absorbed the powers of anyone dumb enough to get his way after something happened in the future. He started by reversing the power where Reapers could give powers to him to make him able to simpy take powers from others like how Mako takes powers from others. Genesis however can master these powers instantly and the person/s does not live inside his body in a statis state. He displays a very large amount of powers throughout the series and the only two characters that seem able to really go toe to toe with Future Genesis seem to be Nicolao Nerio himself or his brother Dante Dee. Appearance Future Genesis is 5'10" with white hair and a long white beard, he has glowing red eyes. A dark grey and black outfit with a large scarf that covers himself. Personality Future Genesis went through something in the future that made him snap and turn deep into his destruction side of his balance scale. It is suggested through his mublings that he is either traveling randomly through random points in time killing people or trying to correct the future to make him not turn into the evil he will become. Abilities Time Travel - Can go through portals he makes into random points of time, only he can go through these portals, anyone who tries to follow through them will only come out of the same portal in the same point of time they went in kind of like a revolving door effect. Portal travel - His portals can also allow him to travel great distances as well. Black Metal Mimicry - can turn parts/or his entire body into a black metal state that he can fully move around in. No other part of his body is more important than the other and he can use his other abilities at the same time. Future Genesis doesn't cover his entire body however, he uses this power extreamly offensivly with combinations of dark matter manipulation with black holes and using the metal like shrapnel. He usually never has more than his arms covered in his metal. Only once did he have his entire body covered and that was from a point blank nuke shoved in his face from Gabriel and Navarone Ferro-Umbrakinetic Manipulation/mimicry - After Ekdahl gives Genesis some of his power. Genesis is able to combine his already powerful knowledge of using black metal with Shadow manipulation/mimicry. Making a metal shadow combination. Future Genesis makes this even more deadly by making some of the blades he makes out of the metal invisable or even using someone else's shadow as a weapon with black metal teleportation techniques. This is the ability he used to slice Julius's arm off without Julius even realizing that Future Genesis was attacking. Ice Manipulation - commonly seen controling ice as a weapon or freezing things, uses it in advantagous situations as well. Future Genesis will not hesitate to free someone's body however using their own water in their body as a weapon. Magma Manipulation - seen controling Magma as a weapon, destorying things and using it in advangagous situations. He will even overheat the water in other people's body to simply kill them outright. Ice Mimicry - can turn his body into ice. Magma Mimictry - can turn his body into Magma. Intangability - unable to be damaged or hurt when his body is turned into an element or set of elements. Future Genesis has evolved this to be even more difficult to hit than Ekdahl when ekdahl was in Shadow Form. Future Genesis seems to have a permanent intangability to the point that it reflects Solomon's intangability. Creation - can create anything he thinks of besides people. Desturction - can destroy anything he creates or that others create with the exception of people. has to physically fight people to hurt them.﻿